I'm a slave for you
by Potopie
Summary: This a is about Naruto being given as a gift from Orochimaru to Sasuke Yaoi MaleXMale NaruSasu NaruOrochi SasuOrochi but mostly Sasunaru
1. Bruise

I was sitting reading one day when I had an idea about this story that made me smile. So here goes at writing this story. This is after Sasuke goes to train with Orochimaru.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters pertaining to Naruto but this story is mine.

"Sasuke I have a gift for you" Orochimaru said smiling

"If it's something fancy you can take it you will just end up borrowing it anyway" he sighed not looking up from his work.

"This you will want to see for yourself"

"What is it can't you see I'm busy" he said turning around to see Naruto on his knees gagged with his hands behind his back and a chain leading from a collar around his neck. One eye had blood running down from a cut above his eyebrow. He also had cuts and bruises everywhere. Sasuke smiled "Thank you sensei I love this gift"

"Mmf mw!!" Naruto yelled (Translation: Sasuke!!)

Sasuke kicked Naruto's bruised ribs "Shut up slave!!!" Naruto stared at Sasuke angry.

"Well I shall let you have your fun" Orochimaru chuckled leaving the room and shutting the door.

Sasuke took the collar from around Naruto's neck but left his hands tied behind his back and the gag in his mouth. Then he dragged Naruto to a post at the end of his bed and tied him there.

"Okay listen up slave you will not speak unless spoken to and you will call me master!!! Do you understand" Naruto nodded and Sasuke took the gag off. "Now what would you like to do for me slave?"

"Bring you back to Kanoha" he said softly. Sasuke slapped him hard causing Naruto to hit his head on the pole behind him. Naruto just glared at him with hate in his eyes.

"You are not to speak of that wretched place ever!! And you are to call me master!!! Now do you understand slave!!" Naruto just stared at him with hate "I said do you understand slave?"

Naruto looked as if he was going to say something but instead spit in Sasuke's face. Sasuke grabbed him by the hair pulling his head back and whispering in his ear "Breaking you is going to be so enjoyable." He let his hand slide over Naruto's groin and started to rub his growing erection "Naruto I had no idea you were a fag"

"No fucking way!!" He yelled

Sasuke pulled his hair back even further. "Tsk tsk what do you say?"

"No fucking way " He said with an overly dramatic voice Sasuke just smirked with an evil glint in his eye

Okay it's the first chapter of this So be happy it will get longer I promise but I need at least 5 reviews to continue

Naruto: don't comment her

Me: WHAT!?

Naruto: I don't want to know what That Uchiha bastard is going to do to me

Me: If they don't you will get a bad surprise holds up hand cuffs and whip

Naruto: Please review!!!!

Sasuke: looks at Naruto with lust Yes please review


	2. Bleed

Okay I have returned to write the next chapter of this story for my fans. I feel really cool about this fanfic this is only my second Naruto Sasuke fanfic so don't hate. I can't believe I got as many comments as I did. It was more than twice as many on my first fic I feel so cool about it but I do have some sad news after this chapter you will have to wait for a long time to get the next chapter because I might be at the lake. There is a small possibility that I will be able to write another chapter but I doubt it. Well here is your next chapter

Sasuke glared Naruto. He was defenseless, but that would make it all the more fun. He himself had always been a lover of the kinky stuff.

"Naruto you are quite the little fighter" Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear while his hands wandered to Naruto's zipper and Naruto looked up in shock. "Ah I see the fear in your eyes you know."

"No." Naruto almost whimpered

"I could always see it when you looked at me" Sasuke continued taunting him "But even better behind it all I could see your want" Sasuke unzipped Naruto's pants

"Please..." Naruto managed to say

"I could see it on the first day I saw you" Sasuke slipped his hands into Naruto's pants he was surprised however that **his **Naruto went commando. "It was no accident when you kissed me."

"Please...don't..." Naruto moaned out "not like this..."

Sasuke smiled at his attempt of speech. Sasuke removed his hand and for a moment Naruto was relieved until Sasuke ripped his shirt off instead.

"Why Naruto I didn't know you were a virgin"

"Why would ...you think..." Naruto decided to stop talking thinking maybe Sasuke would go easy on him. Sasuke responded to this little slip of words negatively.

"You've been touched!?" Sasuke yelled slapping Naruto with the back of his hand. Sasuke pulled back hard on Naruto's hair causing Naruto yell a little. Sasuke removed Naruto's pants and grabbed his throbbing member. "have you been touched like this!?!"

Sasuke screamed

"Please Not again... I can't..." Sasuke gave Naruto no mercy and began pumping with his hand.

"Did you like the way it felt, Fag" Sasuke began to whisper in Naruto's ear.

"Please...No...I never did" Naruto's sobbs came out "Please ...Master...no"

Naruto's hands got lose and he held them up to protect his face. That's when Sasuke saw it. On Naruto's wrists were scars of cuts so deep even the Kyuubi did not heal them fast enough to prevent scarring. These weren't ordinary torture cuts these were suicidal cuts. Sasuke leapt of the bed. And ran to the bathroom.

'_Oh gods what have I done'_ Sasuke stared at the floor with his face in his hands.

That's all folks

Naruto: You made me a cutter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: tehehe emo kid

Sasuke: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	3. Bond

Okay my fans I'm back. I'm not dead. My computer blew up like BAM spark spark spark! I finally got a new computer and I'm sorta happy other than the not having Microsoft word. It makes me happy. Well, I have a few things to tell you before I start this fanfic. The first thaing is that since it's been so long since I posted a new chapter I forgot some of the story line that I origanally had but I do remember most of it. The other ting that I want to comment on is that My writing style might have changed as well. bare with me please. :)

Sasuke couldn't believe what he had seen. Naruto was a cutter. Naruto had admitted to never liking being touched. Sasuke knew he had to have been forced. _'What happened to him?'_

When Sasuke walked back into the room he saw Naruto crying silently on his bed. Sasuke walked over to him and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He almost felt what was left of his haert break when He felt Naruto flinch. He moved to try and pick up Naruto but he began to shake and sob more. "Please...don't...Master!"

Sasuke picked Naruto up and moved him over to the bed. "You don't have to call me that...Please don't."

"Sasuke..."Naruto whimpered before falling completely asleep. Sasuke leaned over to wipe the tears from Naruto's face then left the room in search of Orochimaru.

Sasuke walked down a long coridor leading to Orichimaru's many bedrooms. He used people quite often and would dirty the room. Not just the sheets. When Sasuke arived at the room he knew the snake man was in he knocked on the door lightly.

"Sasuke..." Orochimaru said opening the door with a smile that would cause children to run away in fear. "I'm a little busy at the moment."

Sasuke put on an angry look "You didn't tell me present had been opened."

Orichimaru chuckled. "I didn't think you would mind. He was so tempting with that sexy blonde hair and his tan body..."

"Enough!!" Sasuke yelled in rage.

" you can kill him I supose but he is...enjoyable." Orochimaru said trying to read Sasuke's face whicch betrayed no sign of emotions.

Sasuke turned sharply around hiding his face so that Orochimaru could not see the pain. "I wanted to break him first."

" My my you sound as if you're getting spoiled...I wasn't the first to have him though."

"What!?"

That was really short. I know. For some reason I have not had alot of inspiration lately. So mabe if someone would care to be my muse...I leave the reast to you. If you are good I may even throw a lemon in the next chapter.


	4. Howling

Okay, I'm back for the fourth Chapter and I think unless I get a little insperation that I might stop writing this story...Hold up! I just got inspired by a Song from 'Within Temptation' so I think I will be writing good or better mabe. First I have to give a shout out to one of my reviewers. I love you so much Led Zeppelan gal. Your comment made me so happy!! I also have to give shout out to my gal my friend my cousin that's right!! let's here it for Izayoimoon. You are the greatest. Now here is yalls fic:

HOWLING

Sasuke stormed into his room and slammed the door behind him. He walked over to the newly waken up Naruto and slapped him across the face. "Who was it!?"

"Sasuke...?"

"Who was it? Were you in love with him? Whats his Zip code?" Sasuke asked grabbing Naruto by the hair.

"I...What are you...Sasuke?" Naruto couldn't figure out what he wanted to ask. He was confused and scared. Why was Sasuke hitting him again.

" Don't fucking lie!" Sasuke screamed "Orochimaru told me you weren't a virgin when he took you."

"Sasuke..." Naruto looked away.

Sasuke let go of Naruto "Just tell me...did you love him?"

"no"

Sasuke was silent for a long time. He had hurt Naruto again but, for some reason when he was around Naruto he just couldn't control or hide his true feelings. Had Naruto meant that he had been forced? He almost couldn't bare to ask but he had to. He needed to. "Were you forced?"

"No"

Sasuke clenched his fist "Was it more than once?"

" Sasu-" Naruto began

" Just tell me Naruto."

"I was on my own from the momment I was born. I had to survive one way or another. If selling my body was the only way then would you have had me die.?" Naruto said

"Naruto I-" This time Sasuke was cut off.

"Don't say anything. If you're disgusted by me you can just leave me" Naruto was shaking now "Your pity isn't what I want."

Naruto attempted to climb off the bed but his wrist was caught by Sasuke. He suddenly pulled Naruto into a firey kiss. He pushed the blonde boy onto his back and put his hand on Naruto's cheek. "I wouldn't be disgusted by you for surviving. . .but"

"but?"

"Was it ever like this?" Sasuke asked then kissed the other boy again in way that had Naruto seeing stars. His tongue moved to Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrace insted off forcing his way into his mouth. Naruto Gasped as he felt Sasuke pull off the pants had just put on and throw them to the floor. Sasuke pulled his lips away from Naruto's only to move them to the blonde's Neck then lower and lower. Naruto could feel Sasuke's breath on his stomick now. "Did it feel this way?"

"Aaaunnh...Gods no!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke took Naruto into his mouth. "Never pleasure...Never."

"Good." Sasuke said around Naruto causing a very pleasant vibration. Sasuke began to suck Naruto and use his hand for the rest of him. Naruto almost couldn't breathe. Sasuke, his Sasuke was sucking him off.

"Sasuke...Ahhnuh...I'm going to..." Naruto begged

"Mmmnnnhhmmm" Sasuke relied causing Naruto to cum in Sasuke's mouth which he in turn swallowed greedily. Sasuke pulled himself up to kiss Naruto oon the forhead. He could tell Naruto was exhausted. so he only slipped off his clothes and pulled the covers up over them wth Naruto clinging onto him.

"Never."

Okay so I know this Chapter was kinda short but I have an Idea so kiss my (slaps self) sorry about that. Deal with it's shortness. I didn't mean that I love you. Ooooh If you want a shout out leave me a review to remember. Crackheads. I'm sorry


End file.
